planetstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Malus
, , , , | abbreviation = Mal | genitive = Mali | pronounce = Ma•lis | symbolism = The | dino = Mucij | dinoabbrev = Muc | dinogen = Muca | dinopronounce = Mu•caj | mRA = | mdec= | ndec = | sdec = | wRA = | eRA = | quadrant = SQ2 | bordering = Araneus Felis Selachimorphus Simianus Solarium | area = 2127.001 sq. deg. (10th) | proportion = 51.560‰ | namedstars = 9 | mainstars = 7 | nakedeyestars = 379 | bfstars = 400 | ehstars = 23 | brightstars = 15 | brighteststar = (−0.72 ) | nearbystars = 9 | neareststar = (4.04 , 13.17 ) | messierobjects = 3 | fullrange = 14°N–90°S | partialrange = 78°N–14°N | date = January 31 | solarzodiac = N/A | tropicalzodiac = N/A | siderealzodiac = N/A }} Malus (Latin for ) is a caelregio with midpoint located in second quadrant of the southern hemisphere. Malus is composed of five constellations (the list is at the top of the infobox to the right). Malus covers about 52‰ of the sky with an area of 2127 square degrees, making it the second smallest caelregio after Selachimorphus. However, was formerly a constellation which was part of Argo Navis where it is now incorporated into Pyxis. Argo Navis The component constellations , , , and are all splitted from the formerly largest constellation , which had an area of 1888 square degrees, almost 600 square degrees larger than (would be) the second largest constellation . If Argo Navis never split, then it would make up merely 89% of the total area of Malus, while the remaining 11% would be the only other Malus's constellation . Then Argo Navis would be the only constellation in the entire sky to occupy most of the caelregio's area. The second largest constellation relative to a caelregio would be Hydra which occupy just 32% of the total area of Felis. Notable stars Bright stars At a of −0.72, an is the Malus' brightest star located in Carina. The second brightest star is (1.75m) in Vela, which contain a and an supergiant. The third brightest is (2.25m) in Puppis, which is an O-type supergiant with 790,000 times more luminous than our Sun. Nearby stars At a of 13.17 s, a is the Malus' nearest star located in Antlia. Variable stars This caelregio contains one of the most luminous stars known: with five million times the solar luminosity and 7600 light-years away. Eta Carinae is a so-called (LBV). During the 1840s, Eta Carinae was the second brightest star in the sky after after a brief brightening outburst. As of March 2011, it has an apparent magnitude of 4.47. is a that reaches a peak magnitude of 6.4 every 12 to 25 years. The usual magnitude of T Pyx is 15.5. Multiple stars is a quadruple containing two sets s located in Vela. The primary star is a plus an , bringing the total number of stars in this system to six. δ Vel is the brightest known eclipsing binary but has a deeper minimum. Gamma Velorum is a sextuple star system containing a between a Wolf-Rayet star and an O-type supergiant. The spectroscopic binary period is 78.5 days at a separation of 1 . Another companion, a , is 41.2" away from the binary, easily resolvable with . This star system also contains three stars. Planetary systems ( )]] As of April 2011, there are 23 known s in Malus. The two notable examples are in Puppis and in Puppis. HD 70642 has a planetary companion named Lusus (P106) which has mass 2.96 in a 6.11-year orbit. HD 70642 also has four hypothetical planets, two inner and two outer planets relative to Lusus. HD 69830 has three midplanets, all of them inside the orbit of , and an . Notable deep sky objects Malus contains several interesting deep sky objects. The , located in the (Gum 12), which is an in Vela, was created when the progenitor star exploded about 11000 years ago and the first farmers may have seen this supernova with their s. The ( 3372) is a located in Carina, which contains the . This nebula is shined by the luminous blue variable Eta Carinae mentioned above. In Vela, there is the (NGC 3132), which is a that can only be seen using a . Because of the appearance, this nebula is considered to be the southern hemisphere's equivalent of the (M57) located in the northern constellation , that's why amateur astronomers often referred to this as the Southern Ring Nebula. Puppis contains the pair of s , , , , and . In Carina, the , which is a beautiful young open cluster, can be seen using a . Westerlund 2 contains a dozen O-type stars. In Vela, the ( 2391), which is a beautiful open cluster containing about 30 stars, most of them are blue. This cluster can be seen using just the . Gallery Visibility In the northern hemisphere, Malus can be visible during winter, but all of Malus can only be seen from south of 14°N. Although part of Malus can be seen from south of 78°N. From south of 78°S such as in Antarctica, the entire caelregio appears to rotate counterclockwise around the south pole making one complete trip in a at a given time. Zodiac Since the never appears to cross Malus, this is not a zodiacal caelregio. Category:Articles Category:Caelregios